Guilty Pleasures
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Hidan had been molested by Madara in the past. What happens when he is really needs someone to be with him? Will Jashin hear his cries and come to his aid? JashinXHidan fic for Maru-sha's contest. Enjoy.


**Guilty Pleasures  
Story # 0244  
by Kaline Reine**

Pairing(s): JashinXHidan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. …Bleh.

WARNINGS: Contains yaoi, male on male relations, slash, M/M, adult themes, erotica, and shota. If you aren't comfortable with this, find something else to read.

This is based off a story by Maru-sha, it's called My Jashin, and it's an awesome fic. :D Anyway, this isn't really a story, but a quick scene for her contest. She has my permission to use this scene (or alter it to fit if she needs to) in her story.

Chapter 1: (Well not really a chapter but… pretend!) 

Little Hidan's body was sweating already. He felt so warm all of a sudden… He knew it was wrong, and felt ashamed of himself for doing this. But he just had to touch himself!

He missed the way Madara's hands would drift over his skin, teasing all of his senses and-

He knew that was wrong, too. That was the man who had raped him! But try as he might, he just couldn't make these feelings go away. Sex had been awakened in his small, tender body. There was nothing he could do to calm himself down at this point. Hidan felt a painful itch, all over his body. And it was spreading faster and faster.

His need had reached a fever pitch, and he found that his own hands were rubbing over his skin now, heading for the one spot where he knew his pleasure came from. His dick.

It jumped a bit when he touched it. Hidan was still a little new at self-exploration… He gasped at the good feelings that swelled inside of him when he began to stroke the head with his fingertips.

"Ooh, that f-feels good… Ahhh…" He panted frantically.

He tried to block out the mental image of Madara, while he was doing this. It was hard to find something to think about. Hidan couldn't explain it, but he found that his mind was drifting to Jashin, of all people.

"Mmm, oh Jashin!"

Jashin heard Hidan's voice. The boy sounded like he was in pain again. He was crying out, and calling Jashin's name…

_ 'I have to help him!'_ He panicked in his mind. _'Someone's hurting him again!' _

What he saw where he appeared in the boy's room made his heart still. There he was, lying on the bed, and stroking himself to oblivion. His hands were inside his boxers, but his member was exposed. This made Jashin blush. It was completely obvious what Hidan was doing.

The boy still had his eyes closed, and Jashin really didn't want to disturb him at first. But he had to.

"Um… Hidan? Did you… call me?"

Hidan's eyes shot open. He saw Jashin watching him, his black fur cloak, red eyes and wild dark hair making it obvious who was in his room. He looked as scared as a deer in front of headlights. He's been caught, playing with himself. Hidan hung his head in shame. He couldn't speak for several minutes, but when he finally did, it came out as more of a high-pitched squeak.

"I-I'm sorry, Jashin-sama! I didn't mean to, but… I need… I… I'm not sure."

He didn't know what he needed, but Jashin seemed to. The taller, older man leaned down over him on the small bed.

"Hidan," He smoothed a stray patch of silver hair back behind his ear. "Shh, it's okay. Just relax, and I'll try to help you."

He wasn't trying to molest him. That was the last thing that Jashin wanted. But he knew that he needed to help him… He should have seen this coming from a mile away, really. Hidan had been sexually abused by Madara. His body was now used to it. He had to find a way to give Hidan pleasure. But what he was about to do felt sick. He would have to try really hard not to enjoy it.

"Hidan, don't move… I'll be right back."

He left, and returned in a few moments with some lube. He knew that it was going to be a tight fit, and he was going to need it.

Hidan looked up in surprise when Jashin had reappeared. He'd been too afraid to touch himself again. He thought he was in trouble. He tried to ignore the overwhelming need to apologize. He just knew he'd done something wrong, and was about to be punished for it.

"Jashin-sama, wait, please!" Tears filled his eyes.

Jashin smiled, and petted the boy, pulling him close to his chest for comfort. "It's okay, Hidan. I promise, I'm not like Madara. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only going to do things that will make you feel good, and relieve some of that tension."

When he said the word 'tension', Hidan definitely knew what he meant, because he touched the swollen little cock, and massaged it a little. The boy let out a moan.

"Fuck! It feels so much better when you do it…"

Jashin kept this up for a few minutes, before he kissed Hidan. The kiss was chaste at first, but soon his tongue dove deeper, to taste the boy's cavern mercilessly. Hidan moaned at the feeling. He felt tingly all over, and it was new to him.

"Let me make you feel good," Jashin purred in his ear.

Hidan had already been reduced to a whining, moaning mass of arousal. He could only let out a whimper of pleasure when Jashin's fingers moved down to touch his entrance. It didn't feel like it had when Madara had touched him. This didn't hurt him at all. It felt good. So good, that he just wanted to feel Jashin's fingers go further… He needed him deeper.

Jashin was surprised to feel the boy pushing back against him. He was afraid he might scare him away by doing this. But that was clearly not the case.

"Do you want me to help you, Hidan?"

"H-hai, Jashin-sama. Please…"

Jashin flipped Hidan onto his stomach. "Get on your hands and knees. I have to prepare you."

Hidan did as he was told, while Jashin got the lube ready. The young Jashinist felt something warm and wet pour onto him. He was sure that Madara had never done this for him.

He grimaced, as the fingers gently rubbed the oily substance around. Fingers entered him, gently stretching his hole, ad getting him ready. Jashin decided to put even more lubricant on him, coating his fingers, and making sure that Hidan had plenty of it. He didn't want to hurt him. When he was done, he moved closer, and started stroking Hidan's hard member again.

Hidan was the only one moaning. Jashin tried his best to ignore it. He really would feel like some kind of sicko if he were actually getting pleasure from this. But that was difficult, since Hidan was really attractive to him.

Then he flipped him over, so that the two could see each other. He wanted Hidan to know it was him… And not be haunted by Madara's face, or what he had done to him.

He warned the kid, just before he slipped inside of him. It was such a tight fit, that Jashin had to move very slowly, inch by inch. Hidan just groaned.

"How does it feel, now that I'm all the way in?"

"It feels…" Silver hair clung to his slightly sweaty face, as he whimpered for more. "Good… Much better than when he-"

"Don't think about him!" Jashin said, a little too harshly. "I mean… Just focus on me, and what I'm doing to you… Look at me, Hidan-kun… Nnnh…"

He had to stop feeling this way! Jashin knew he needed to focus. He couldn't let himself get lost in the pleasure, and risk hurting Hidan. He cared about him too much for that.

Soon he was thrusting at a nice, steady pace.

"Aaaahh! O-Ooooh! Jashin-samaaaa!!!" Hidan arched his back and moaned, now pushing back on the huge intrusion that filled him so deeply.

Jashin let out a dark moan, low in his throat. He hadn't felt this great in a long time… It was so good… He couldn't deny the steady throbbing that was beginning to build. He didn't know Hidan could make him feel like this. He thought that he had some kind of control over himself. But he was wrong.

Hidan seemed to want more from him anyway. He was arching back to meet every single thrust. His erection was trapped between their bodies, and it was being rubbed too. He couldn't take this…

Soon he was cumming all over himself. Jashin felt his orgasm building too, and even though Hidan was done, he was unable to stop himself from making those last few thrusts into his poor, abused body. The death god felt his massive organ pulse with it's release, and spilled his seed inside Hidan, who moaned again.

"Arigatou, Jashin-sama…"

"I should be thanking you for that, Hidan," Jashin curled around the smaller body and lay there, muttering under his breath "I'm the one who got off on it."

He kissed Hidan's forehead.

"What?"

"Nothing, Hidan-kun. Just rest now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I hate the ending, I feel like it was off somehow? Oh well. Thanks for reading. I know it wasn't very long, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway. I've had some people asking me for more JashinXHidan stuff anyway. So be happy! :D Woohoo! And have a sexy day! XD**

-Kaline Reine


End file.
